toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chishiki Seishin
Chishiki Seishin (知識精神) is a former Bishokuya, Chef and Saiseiya that currently works as one of the Gourmet Seven. He is a major Protagonist in Food Heaven, often assisting or giving advice to Gurume members. A very knowledgeable person, he often gives advice to the younger generation, especially when it relates to food. He is often shown supporting up-and-coming people who wish to make a name for themselves, spending some of his time passing on what knowledge he holds about a certain area, training them to better themselves for the future obstacles that'll come their way. In his youth, he's spent his time learning about the planet and its inhabitants, such as the origins of certain species. During his time as a Saiseiya, Chishiki met his soon to be wife, Kenkyo, and shortly after learned from her what being a Chef meant. Due to this, he paired up with Kenkyo and became a pair of travelling Chefs. Seeing how much Kenkyo enjoyed cooking and eating food, he decided to become a Bishokuya for her, so that he could always supply her with food. Years later, he proposed, and eventually married Kenkyo, having a child, who had a child of their own. Due to his son and daughter-in-law dying, he and Kenkyo took in Jiyuna, raising her, and eventually allowing her to experience the world on her own. During a point in his life, he and Kenkyo took in a young and abandoned Suna and raised him as one of their own. Later on, Chishiki and Kenkyo found out that the reason that Suna was an orphan is because Suna killed his parents by his Appetite Devil. Because of this, Chishiki and Kenkyo began training Suna in both power, and controlling his Appetite Devil. They've succeeded for the most part, but it takes a large amount of energy for Suna to keep it under control. Eventually, Suna defected from Chishiki and Kenkyo, and started Rengoku. Chishiki has stated that his only regret in life is not helping Suna out sooner. He is considered to be one of the strongest characters in Food Heaven, being capable of doing feats that no other character has shown to do excluding a small handful. Appearance Chishiki is a very tall, yet somewhat skinny old man. He has long straight white hair that reaches to about his mid-back, with a very small bang that leans more towards the left of his forehead. He is also shown sporting a very long beard that hangs over his chest, accompanied by his mustache that is slightly longer than his beard. Despite his old age, he has little to no wrinkles, only being shown near his eyes. His face also shows a small amount of muscular definition that is most notable near his forehead. He is mostly shown wearing a black buttoned-down suit. Under this suit, he has a white dress shirt that is neatly covered under his suit, seeming as though it was almost perfectly put there. Over this dress shirt, he has a long black tie that is neatly put in his suit. He wears long black pants that ruffle towards the bottom, near his feet. He wears black dress shoes that have a small heel to them. When Chishiki was young, his hair color was black, and unkempt, as several strands of hair pointed out from his head in various directions. His eye color was more noticeable, being a brown color. His muscular structure was that of an average human being, not having anything too unique. He wore a black suit similar to what he wears now, but it had a few extra accessories. His suit wasn't closed down the middle, as it was always open. His suit had a breast pocket, on his right breast, that held a pocket handkerchief, and was neatly folded in the pocket. Under his suit, he wore a black waistcoat that was buttoned-down, hiding the majority of the white dress shirt and tie underneath it. Very much like now, he wore a white dress shirt, however it wasn't as kept as it is now, and underneath that he wore a black tie. The collar, however, wasn't folded down, as it was always on his neck. His long black pants were similar in style, not having any significant differences, other than the fact that they didn't ruffle at his feet. He also wore black dress shoes that were similar in style. Full Course Menu Trivia *Chishiki's Gourmet Cells and Plant Generation abilities were approved by Phantom. *Chishiki's Food Honor was approved by Leengard. *Chishiki's Abilities and Powers page is the 500th page made on the Wikia. Category:Food Heaven Category:Former Bishokuya Category:Former Chef Category:Former Saiseiya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Male Category:Human Category:Food Honor User Category:Martial Artist Category:Knocking User Category:Gourmet Seven